Mori's Sister
by JeltimaBIvory
Summary: A story on how the Host club helps a self-centered girl reach out and find her way.
1. Prolouge

**An Expected Witch**

_"Tamaki! Guess What?" An excited Honey burst through the doors on top Mori-sempi's high shoulders. "Hiuma coming!"_

_"Hiuma?" I replied, turning away from my customers. "Who's that?"_

_"My sister from the west." Mori-sempi replied. This was a rare event for Mori to speak so I had to know more._

_"Yes," Kyoya informed. "You see, Hiuma left Ouran High in our first year to go overseas and is currently returning to finish her 2nd year here in 2A with Tamaki and Me."_

_"Oh" I turned away. I wonder what it will be like having another girl here?_

* * *

The Train pulled in at the station, Kyoya and Mori were picking me up from there while the rest of the Hosts stayed with the guests. I couldn't wait to see them all. I don't think i could survive another year with Tamaki and Kyoya but I'll have to push through. So much has changed. Now the Twins are in the Host Club and Takashi and my cousin Hunny will be graduating next year.

"The Train has arrived at the station. Please take all your belongings on your way out." The loud speakers were so high tech I looked around to see if someone was talking to me.

"Excuse me, uh, have you by any chance seen a black cat puppet?" I looked up into jeweled blue eyes surrounded by a green wig and a big black coat.

"Um, can't say I have, but." I was frozen. "I'll help you look if you want."I broke the ice.

"Thanks... um," He was troubled.

"Hiuma, Hiuma Morinozuka." We searched the ground until I let out a small cry. "Oh! I found it!"

"Thanks, um, you getting off to Ouran?" I nodded. "Well see you. Bye!" I waved back as he left the car. Turning around, I saw Kyoya and Takashi holding my luggage.

"I've seen you've met Umehito Nekozawa. He'll be in our class too." Kyoya Started

"Umehito," I whispered as I left, "it's a pleasure to meet you."


	2. Example A

"Come on Haruhi!" Both Twins pulled me into Music Room 3.

"Will you two stop it! Leave me alone!" Tamaki turned around and Kyoya leaned across the couch.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING TO MY DAUGHTER?" Tamaki lept across the couch he was sitting on a second ago to tackle the nearest twin which happened to be Kaoru.

"Watch it Boss." Kaoru pushed the enraged King off. "We just wanted to dress Haruhi up for when Hiuma gets here. First impressions are everything." A small wink after that soon changed Tamaki's mind.

"You're right!" He jumped up onto the couch for the third time but it couldn't hold his weight while Kyoya was leaning back. The next thing they heard was a crash.

* * *

"Are you sure it's alright for you and Hunny to show me around? I mean you third years must have something better to do, right Takashi?" The tall girl turned around to look up into her brother's identical black eyes. With her reddish-brown hair waving around her freckled face she looked just like her mother, if you add a black Bennie and some large hoop earrings.

"Of course Hi-chan!" The young looking boy perched on top of Mori magically pulled out an slice of cake, not misshapen at all from his jacket, and started to eat. "Once we're at the Host Club you can see everyone else! You can meet Haru-chan!" Mori turned and spoke back to his sister.

"But you already saw Kyoya and Tamaki, right?" She winced at the sound of Tamaki's name.

'That IDIOT? I had to spend All my classes showered with smiles! and Flowers! and more SMILES!" She ground her teeth together. "Since you joined the Host Club i can't escape them."

"You don't like the Host Club Hi-chan?" Hunny looked at me with his big eyes and Hiuma had to re-word.

"We it's not that, i um... Well here we are! Music Room 3!" Looking around to see if anyone saw her change of subject she opened the doors. The scene behind wasn't a pleasant one.

* * *

When Tamaki fell on Kaoru I had to hold Hikaru back from killing him. I don't understand how close a bond with these twins are but i know their mockery for their 'Milord'. Once Kyoya stood to survey the damage the doors opened to Mori-sempi and Hummy-sempi who were currently escorting a slightly familiar looking girl into the Music Room.

"Example A Hunny." She said fanning her arm out across the Music Room. "Thanks Tamaki for your wonderful demonstration. Now i must be going." She turned around only to be caught on both arms by Kyoya and Mori.

"I don't think so. We have a lot of guests waiting to meet you." She turned around and saw a small stamped of guest coming down the halls. "Have fun!"

* * *

**Afterword:**

**JBI(ME): So, How will Hiuma react with all the guests about to trample her? Will Tamaki drive her mad? Will she stop Mori from going to the Host Club? Will i be able to right a longer chapter?**

**Hiuma: Well i know the answer to the last one... NO.**

**JBI: You have so much fath in me.**

**Hiuma: Touché**

**Twins: Why were we only mentioned in three sentences? **

**Karou: And why did the King fall on me? He's so heavy!**

**Tamaki: I'm not-**

**JBI: Okay.. I'll try to heve the next chapter up before December 10. Chiao!**


End file.
